Ness Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana
Third and final sequel to "Ness Pan," with twists of "Sonic the Hedgehog '06" and "Pokemon 4Ever." While vacationing in the combined Kingdoms of Soleanna and Oriana, Team Ness Pan and their allies, with help from Popple, Sweet Pea, Ashitaka, Kaya, San, Yakul, San's two wolf brothers, Mewtwo, and Mew must literally race against time with the power of the eight Soloriana Emeralds to save both the kingdoms and their three ruling princesses, Princess Elise Oriana III and her two older sisters, Princess Allison Oriana and Princess Megara Oriana, and the magical time-traveling Celebi from Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew and even Vanitas, Infinite, Hunter J, Mephiles the Dark, Iblis, Myotismon, Xehanort, Demidevimon, and NME Salesman and prevent the resurrections of Solaris, Malomyotismon, and EnEmE. New cast New allies from the future: Mewtwo, Mew (Pokemon), Popple, Sweet Pea (Mario and Luigi series), Ashitaka, San, Kaya, Yakul, and San's two wolf brothers (Princess Mononoke) Soleanna and Oriana allies: Hercules (Hercules; As Meg's fiancé and the prince of both Soleanna and Oriana), Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2; As Elise's fiancé and Prince of Soleanna), and Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As an adult and as Allison's fiancé and Prince of Oriana, his younger self is from ten years ago during the Solaris, Malomyotismon, and EnEmE Project accident) Princesses of Soleanna and Oriana: Megara (Hercules), Princess Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), and Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie) Ladies-in-waiting: Anna and Sophia (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Royal maids and butlers: The Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, Ember, Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) (The Dazzlings, Ember, Mane Seven, Spike, and Stallion Seven, will partake in the adventure in Chapters 16-18 while the Gangreen Gang join Ness' group's adventure in Chapter 5) Time-Travel Fairy: Celebi (Pokemon) Elemental Beast Guardians: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune (Pokemon) Villain-turned ally: Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat the Movie) Villains: Hunter J (Pokemon), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Vanitas, Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3), Mephiles the Dark, Iblis, Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Demidevimon, Myotismon, Venommyotismon, Malomyotismon (Digimon), EnEmE, and NME Salesman (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Fiery Polluted Apocalyptic Future (Ness Pan 3 Version) Chapter 2: The Vacation in Soleanna and Oriana Begins/Sora's Group's Mission Begins Chapter 3: Infiltrating White Acropolis in the Land of Zill/Sora's Group Snatch Back the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness From the Pirates Chapter 4: The Ancient Soleanna and Oriana Castle in Kingdom Valley/Mephiles, Infinite, Hunter J, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and NME Salesman Resurrected Chapter 5: The Sun, Moon, and Star Festival in Chaos/Off to Rescue the Princesses (Ness Pan 3 Version) Chapter 6: Successful Rescue in Dusty Desert's Desert of Hope/Getting to Know Royalty (Ness Pan 3 Version) Chapter 7: Ness' Group and the Princes Vs. Mewtwo, San, and her Wolf Brothers/Going After Wack and the Pirates Chapter 8: A Trap Sends Team Ness Pan and a Betrayed Wack to the Future/Collecting the Two Soloriana Emeralds Chapter 9: Team Ness Pan, Sora's Group, and Wack Vs. Iblis, Myotismon AKA Venommyotismon, and Xehanort/Returning to the Present Chapter 10: Radical Train Chase/Sora's Group and Wack Vs. Mewtwo's Group Chapter 11: Evading the Pirates in Tropical Jungle's Forest of Enchantment/Sealing the Nine Villains in the Past Chapter 12: Elise, Allison, Meg, Chris, Christopher, Herc, and Celebi Surrender to the Pirates' Threat/Going After Them and Therru With Entei, Raikou, and Suicune Chapter 13: Heroes Vs. Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, Demidevimon, and NME Salesman/Going Back to an Earlier Point in Time Chapter 14: The Three Heroic Groups' Battles/Elise, Allison, Meg, Chris, Christopher, Herc, Celebi, and Therru Saved Chapter 15: Mephiles, Infinite, Hunter J, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and NME Salesman's Wrath/Solaris, Malomyotismon, and EnEmE Resurrected Chapter 16: Reviving Ness, Link, Christopher, Chris, and Herc/Final Battle Part 1 and Saving Celebi Chapter 17: Celebi's Death and Revival/Final Battle Part 2 and Sealing the Nine Villains Chapter 18: Erasing Soleanna and Oriana's Nine Villains From Existence/Ending For gallery: Ness Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Gallery For original story: Ness Pan For sequel: Ness Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Ness Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies